simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bassmech20608/Breaking 100,000,000!!! =^-^=
Well, it took over two weeks, about 18 days or so, but I finally broke 100 Million Cash on hand! I usually turn excess cash into XP by buying and reselling Decorations, usually the Bloodmobile or Weather Station in between New levels to get more Bonus Levels for more free Donuts, but earlier this month I decided to save up some cash till I get my Bonus Percentage higher to get more XP per Dollar, and to also see how high I could get my Cash on hand and if there was a limit or ceiling to how much could be accumulated. As I got closer to 100 Million, I noticed that the digits filled up the available space between the Cash and Donut icons, and wondered what would happen when I hit 100000000, if there would be hard ceiling at 99,999,999 Cash, the digits would shrink to fill the space, or the right most digit would move to overlap the Donut Icon. Well, the last one happened, the addition of another digit once I broke 100,000,000 moved the ones place digit partly over the Donut Icon, once I find a way to get and edit a screen grab I will post an image (edit: I found a screenshot app for my Kindle Fire HDX8.9 and added it here). I've been able to slightly exceed 5 Million Cash per day due to my high Bonus Percentage, currently at 820.75%, and by playing often during the day, especially since the current Clash of Clones 2014 Event started, and sending more of my characters on shorter jobs while I'm up and playing at least every 2 hours, as we get more Nerds from our Castles every 2 hours. Now that we finally have another column of Land Expansion plots on the right side, opposite the Mountains (even if they are a bit pricey, costing from 200,000 to 1,500,000 each and totaling 10.1 Million for all 16 new plots (14 land and 2 water)!) I can rearrange things free up some room, and maybe build some more houses, Kwik-E-Marts, and/or other good revenue producing buildings, and/or use some of the new space for more Jet Engine Bikes to eventually get my Bonus Percentage to and above 1000% (though, as I continue to expand my Squidport Boardwalk, I can and will place more of my J.E.B.'s there to keep valuable land space free for other things). Based on my current rate of progress it should take me 150 to 180 more days, or 5-6 Months, to get my Cash to the next milestone, "1 BILLION DOLLARS!!!!" ;-) I may occasionally spend some as needed for quests and new buildings and decorations released with new levels, and maybe to help me finish a Bonus Level on occasion, but I plan to spend as little as possible to get to, and hopefully above, 1 Billion as soon as possible. My other long term project, breaking 1000% on my Conform-O-Meter Bonus, is getting closer, but is dependent on how often I can afford another Boatload of Donuts, and how many of those get spent on limited time Premium items. I've avoided spending much on this Event, as I don't care much for the theme and most of the Premium Decorations, especially as none of them have a good Donuts per percentage ratio. I will admit to buying some Elixir this Wednesday, as well as one batch to 20 Cheaters 20s to help me level up my Castles and the new Costumes for the Simpson family, as well as buying some Jet Engine Bikes to up my percentage a bit. I will sit on the remaining Donuts I have in case they release another Level sometime in the next month or so, or some other limited time Event or promotional for the new Season. Hopefully they don't release anything till the current Clash of Clones Event is over, or at least till late in September. I wouldn't mind them releasing another Friendship Prize, maybe another character costume or pet, but another building would be fine now that we finally have a bit more Land to build on, as long as the building is not to big, maybe something else like the radio station or another restaurant. I'd prefer to see the Springfield Republican Headquarters, and it could put out money and XP once a day or so, and we could send Republican characters there on jobs and maybe even have a story or quest involving it in the future. The other cool thing they could have as a Friendship Prize would be a "Home Flag" that would display as the Country, State, or Province/Prefecture etc. that you live in. You could enter in where you live, select from a list of available flags, or even have the game determine where you are and display the flag of where you are playing from via GPS, Wi-Fi location, or your I.P. address. You could then select to have it show the flag of your country, state, or even city flag if available. This would be helpful for those in the U.S., as we already have an American Flag in the game, so players in the U.S. could choose to have the location Flag be their State or City Flag, or maybe the Flag or insignia of their Alma Mater. It would also be nice to have the flag bigger than existing flags, maybe 4x4 to 6x6 in size. Category:Blog posts